


Billy’s Mean

by femmesteve



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Shorts [30]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Edging, M/M, Overstimulation, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmesteve/pseuds/femmesteve
Summary: “I know, baby, but you’re being so good...” Billy praises, squeezing Steve’s cock in his fist, “I want to play with it a little longer...”





	Billy’s Mean

**Author's Note:**

> @FemmeSteve on Tumblr!

“Fuck!” Steve wails, slapping his hands over his face. 

Billy grunts and immediately takes his mouth off of Steve’s cock to pry his hands away from his face. Steve fights him, tears streaking his face as his body shakes. It’s too fucking much, and this is the fourth time that Billy had staved off his orgasm. 

“I want to see your face,” Billy growls, keeping a death grip on Steve’s wrist. 

“I want to come!” Steve yells back, slapping his hands down at his sides where Billy had originally told him to keep  
them.

“You know...” Billy’s lips move over Steve’s cock, his breath ghosting over the sensitive tip, “I haven’t even heard a please yet...” He muses. 

Steve cries out frustratedly and locks his legs around Billy’s neck, “Please!” He sobs out, “Please, please, Billy, baby, please, makemecome,” Steve begs. 

Billy grins and rubs his cheek against Steve’s cock, watching him with hungry, blue eyes. Steve was a fucking mess, trembling and rosy cheeked, drenched in sweat. His poor cock was an angry red color, leaking copiously onto Steve’s stomach. Billy lathes his tongue against the head, and Steve’s hips jerk violently. 

“It hurtttttts,” Steve whines, ready to pull his hair out. 

“I know, baby, but you’re being so good...” Billy praises, squeezing Steve’s cock in his fist, “I want to play with it a little longer...”

“No!” Steve protests, arching away from Billy’s touch, “You’re killing me!” 

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Billy says, rolling his eyes. 

Steve cries out again as Billy swallows him back down, sucking hard. He digs his heels into Billy’s neck, curses spilling from his lips as he nears his peak. 

“Fuck, fuck, I’m coming, don’t stop, please, I’ll die,” Steve is begging, “I’m coming!” He exclaims, and then his legs are shaking hard as he spills down Billy’s throat. 

Billy swallows, like always, and then Steve has a good cry. Billy curls around him and kisses his wet face until Steve forgives him again.


End file.
